Christmas Jutsu
by cuteandilusian
Summary: Suspend your disbelief for a moment, and imagine it's a few days before Christmas in Konoha. Will Kakashi get Iruka to let go of seasonal stress, or is he just causing more? KakaxIruk: Rated T for consensual adult male snuggling.
1. Chapter 1: He's Making a List

This is a short story I was inspired to write for y'all for the holidays. Just a little KakaxIruk - set the winter before Naruto's graduation. Please enjoy and leave comments!

Note: This is rated T for male/male romance (Yes, Virginia, that is yaoi.) I tried to keep it sweet, legal and in the spirit of the season.

I do not own Kakashi, Iruka, Konoha etc. - they are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Edit 12/22: Cleaned up a few minor plot points and added some extra author content.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka wasn't sure who was more ready for Christmas vacation, he or his students. He looked down at his list, checked it twice, then twelve more times. It was his "To Do" list of all the things he had to get done before Christmas morning, and he hadn't done a one of them yet. He placed a finger between the cowl of his shirt and his throat and swallowed. This was not good. Why did he always end up leaving things until the last minute?

He gazed out the window and tried to take a few calm, deep breaths. They ended up being more like sucking gasps, and the tightness in his chest refused to go away. There was so much left to do! And here he was, stuck handing out busywork to a group of kids who, he noted out of the corner of his eye, had taken his assignment, folded it into origami throwing stars and were currently trying to shoot each other's eyes out.

He looked back out the window, which had inexplicably become blocked by a nonchalant, pointy-headed, ninja-shaped shadow. "'jo" said the shadow, and the Copy Nin Kakashi stepped into the room. A paper shuriken glided to an easy stop in the spiky silver nest of his hair.

Giggles from the class were quickly silenced with a death-glance by Iruka. He didn't like the appearance of a higher level ninja in his classroom; it was not usually a good sign. "Students, please stand and show respect to the Jonin who has entered the classroom." _...through the window? _ he thought, but didn't say it out loud.

The class stood, if not as one, then as close to one as a herd of antsy children with visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads could muster. They bowed, and the Copy Nin returned the gesture. They sat, but Iruka, a look of concern on his face, asked quietly, "is something wrong?"

The strange man, his face doubly obscured by a mask and by the fact that his forehead protector was set diagonally across one eye, somehow managed a range of facial emotions that was quite extraordinary. He looked at Iruka questioningly, then relaxed and smiled. Or at least, Iruka suspected he was smiling, owing to the way his eye curved upwards into a happy crescent-shaped squint.

"Oh no. I'm fine." He took a few paces forward and laid a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "How are you, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blushed, taken aback. What was this all about? There were more murmurs from the class, but he ignored them. Forsaking respect for a moment, he shrugged off Kakashi's intrusive touch and took a step backwards.

"I'm fine. At least I was before my class was interrupted. Now please state your business. It's not fair to waste the student's valuable time."

"Valuable Time?" Kakashi questioned, and his eye rolled up to look at the paper still wedged in his hair. He took it out and tossed it away. "I think I can help." He turned and faced the class, and before Iruka could register what was going on, the Jonin said, "all right! Your new assignment is to have a Merry Christmas! Class dismissed!"

The class erupted in happy shouts and cries, and the cacophony of shifting desks and chairs, book bags being flung over shoulders and coats being snapped shut drowned out any attempt of Iruka's to regain control. Meekly, he sunk back to his desk and acknowledged the wishes of "Happy Holidays," "Happy Solstice," and "Merry Christmas" (screamed at him by Naruto) from the children as they barreled out the door.

Once they had left, a snowstorm of paper in their wake, he sighed and looked back at his list. Kakashi had dismissed his class only a few minutes early, he now realized, and he mine as well get started on his list. But before he could settle his thoughts long enough to decide what item to tackle first, the list was snatched away from him.

"Hm," said Kakashi, rubbing his chin and reading the list.

"Hey!" Iruka said, reaching up to take it back.

"Is this what is stressing you out, Iruka-sensei?" He began to read, and Iruka felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. "Present for Hokage - Book? Bake fruitcakes for Jonins. Do laundry. Visit Naruto - bring cookies."

Iruka gritted his teeth and tried again to snatch back his list. Kakashi barely seemed to move, but every time he reached up to grab the paper, he shifted just enough to obscure Iruka's attempts. The man was extremely good, and Iruka couldn't help but be impressed. Still, Kakashi was breaking one of Iruka's cardinal rules: never use your skills just to impress or annoy others.

"I think I can help," Kakashi said, and in an instant, the list disappeared in a puff of smoke and flame. "It is my duty to make sure you have a Merry Christmas this year, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka let out a strangled little sound, grasping futilely at the ashes that fluttered down. "No! What are you doing; are you crazy?"

"I won't say that ' you'll thank me later' but, well," he grinned again. "It's vacation, relax. Here, maybe a little light reading will help." He set a book down on the desk and promptly disappeared.

Iruka felt hollow. He wasn't sure if it was the empty classroom, the loss of his list, or the sudden appearance and then disappearance of the quirky Jonin. And what the hell was all that about? Why had the Copy Nin, a person he recognized but didn't really know, barge into his classroom, excuse his class, and destroy his Christmas list? He rubbed the soot of the old list off his hands and looked around the room; it was a mess that he'd have to clean up. That would be the first entry on his new list. He reached out and picked up a piece of paper and began to write from memory.

He glanced out the window, and felt a shock run through him at the sight of Kakashi leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest. "No more lists," he said, and Iruka yelped as he incinerated the paper as before. "Besides, Jonin don't like fruitcake."

And he was gone again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man, why I can't ever write short stories? Well, I will upload more later. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Gift Return

I do not own - Masashi Kishimoto does.  
Note: Rated T for male/male romance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka sat for a moment, then his eyes lit upon the little book Kakashi had left behind. It was bright orange and had a man chasing a woman across the cover. "Make Out Paradise?" Tentatively he slid it across the table and picked it up. He opened to a random page and began to read. Not two sentences in, he shut the book and slammed it down on the table, his eyes wide.

Is this what the Jonin considered light reading?

Furtively, he looked at the window to make sure Kakashi was actually gone this time, then, against his better judgment, he reopened the book. His face fell and he swallowed hard. He couldn't believe what he was reading. It was disgusting, undignified, and... he had to admit, strangely compelling. He had just turned the page, when the door to the classroom creaked open.

"So I see you let them out early," came a familiar voice.

The offensive book leapt out of Iruka's hands and he juggled it ungainly for a second before snatching it out of the air and concealing it under his desk. If he had felt embarrassed at Kakashi reading his silly list, he was truly mortified now. Even if Mizuki hadn't seen the book, Iruka felt as guilty as a naughty child.

Mizuki hadn't noticed. He was turning a circle in the pile of unfinished assignments that covered the floor. "What is all this, did you guys have a paper fight on the last day? You should have invited me." He strode forward and set down a stack of tests on the desk. "Here. I'm sorry to say but there is no way I am going to be able to finish these before I leave."

Iruka, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt, reached over and thumbed through the pages. "These are all the tests I asked you to grade over vacation?"

Mizuki grinned. "Well, not all of them. I finished about a third, but I really need to get going. Unless you want me to help you clean this up?"

"No," Iruka hastened to say, the fingers of his left hand curling around the cover of the filthy book still hidden from view. He needed to get this thing out of his classroom. "I don't mind. I can handle these," he gestured to the tests. "You should be with family."

Mizuki looked at him for a moment, seemed to hold a question on the tip of his tongue, then bit it back. Iruka grinned stupidly at him and thought, "please leave."

"Well, have a good vacation. Anything planned?"

"I have a list of things I need to do," Iruka started, then thought, _had a list._ "Nothing major. What about you?" he asked politely, and was ashamed that he cared not in the least what Mizuki had planned.

"Oh, I'm going out of town tonight. Actually, I'm just meeting up with some friends. I'll see you after the new year."

"Okay, happy holidays," Iruka said, as the other instructor walked out the door.

As the door closed, Iruka sprang up and marched to the window. He scanned the area outside the Academy until he saw what he was looking for. Even thought the uniform blended perfectly with the bark and shadows along the trunk of the tree, and even though the shock of silver hair was all but camouflaged against the snow-covered branches, he spotted him.

He was about to yell across the campus in his loudest teacher-voice for the Jonin to come and collect his property, had even taken a huge breath and readied himself to fling the offending article out the window, but something stopped him. He stood poised for a second, then let his chest deflate and set his palms on the windowsill.

"I don't have time for this," he said out loud, thinking about all of those tests to correct. He looked down at the book. But what to do about this? For a moment he thought of destroying it, then of just tossing it in the trash, but in the end, his decision surprised even him.

He tucked it away in his pouch and carried it with him for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for the comments so far! I find them very helpful and encouraging.

Yes, there's more. I'll upload again soon.

Edit: Since Mizuki is pretty much the only other character in the whole story, I couldn't let him be too sympathetic. The fact that he leaves a stack of tests also gives our poor Iruka more menial tasks to complete.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Twas the Night Before Xmas

I do not own - Masashi Kishimoto does.  
Note: Rated T for male/male romance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve. Iruka, who had volunteered to work that night, left the mission room very late. He still had some menial tasks at home to do, a few last minute deliveries to make, and he had cookies he still wanted to decorate to take over to Naruto's tomorrow morning. And he was tired, and tense from sitting at that damned desk all day. He felt, not for the first time, more like an old woman than a young academy teacher. If he were normal, he'd be out partying with the other Konoha residents his age, forsaking sleep for drunken revelry, or he'd be visiting friends like Mizuki was.

Yeah, well, he wasn't normal - he couldn't let himself be normal. And there would be no rest for the weary.

The snow crunched beneath his feet. This section of town was residential, and most of the houses and apartments were dark. There were very few others people out at this hour; all families snuggled in tight for the night. He looked up at the chilly winter moon, which shone bright and almost full in the black satin sky. The sight of the moon, as beautiful as it was, always made him melancholy. He wasn't sure why. And on Christmas Eve, walking by himself on the silent street, he felt a cold creeping into his heart that had little to do with the actual temperature.

To distract himself, he stuck his hand in the air, closed one eye as he use to do as a child, and looked at the glowing circle between his fingertips. "Look, I can hold the moon. It's not so big." He pressed his fingertips together. "Squish."

Something snagged his wrist and jerked him up in the air. He barely had time to realize what was happening before he landed upright on a rooftop. He teetered on the edge, his fingertips still pressed tightly together, until he caught his balance.

"Don't do that," said a smooth male voice. "I like the moon too much to see it crushed with such recklessness."

"You!"

"Did you enjoy the book?"

Iruka gaped at Kakashi, who stood casually looking up at the celestial sphere. His features were etched in the golden moonlight like white ink on black paper. The Copy Nin turned to him, and the intensity of that one eye made Iruka struggle to respond.

"Wh." he stumbled. "The book." Truth be told, he had read the thing. It had been quite a while since he had engaged in something that was so wonderfully naughty and utterly frivolous. "No! Why did you leave that with me? It was very improper and humiliating."

"So you did read it."

Iruka flushed and reverted to the state he usually did when someone pointed out his faults. He got very angry and very loud. And Kakashi's calmness just seemed to enrage him further. "I don't have..." he began.

"..time for this. Yes, yes, I heard you say that before." Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever happened to the Iruka I have heard stories about? The one who was always the center of attention before he became a Chuunin, who kept everyone laughing and did silly, stupid things all the time?"

"Hu?" Why was he asking that? "He grew up, that's all."

"And now instead of jokes and pranks, he fills his life with 'Serious Adult Pursuits' like volunteering and working late and giving presents to people." He paused to let Iruka think about his words. "I see. But who is it that takes care of this Iruka?"

"He... takes care of himself." _What else is he...I... supposed to do?_

"Enough chatting. Let's go to the hot springs."

"Wha?" The change in tone and topic was so sudden, Iruka, who prided himself on being ready for whatever the young recruits had to throw at him, was once again caught off guard.

"Have you forgotten?" Kakashi asked, his eye glittering mischievously, "It's Christmas Eve!" He threw both arms around Iruka and hugged him. The hold was warm and unreserved, and even though he knew Kakashi was just being ridiculous, Iruka felt himself shiver with a giddy feeling of pleasure.

"I am not going to the hot springs. It's too late," he halfheartedly protested.

"Yes you are. Because if you do not, you will be impeding a Jonin in pursuit of his duty. And besides that, I will be very depressed. And no one should be depressed on Christmas Eve." He handed a candy peppermint stick to Iruka and took off across the rooftops like a deranged reindeer.

"The Copy Nin is a madman," Iruka said, hesitated, then took off after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is longer than I anticipated. Oh well. I just hope I get it done before Christmas actually arrives! I will do my best. Please leave comments!

Edit: not much changed here. I thought long and hard about weather or not Kakashi would ever hug anyone like that. I think he was curious as to what Iruka would feel like in his arms, and grabbed the opportunity when it presented itself. Either that or he really is just kind of a kook


	4. Chapter 4: Iruka Lets his Hair Down

I do not own - Masashi Kishimoto does.  
Note: Rated T for male/male romance (which we're getting to, really, we are!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konoha hot springs were naturally occurring outdoor pools located at the edge of town. There was an admission to be paid for their upkeep, and for the use of towels and washcloths, but on holidays and during certain festivals, the pools were free.

Iruka stood in front of the main showerhouse that was the gateway to the springs, sucking on a peppermint stick and trying to silence the niggling voice in the back of his head. What was he doing here? Why had he followed Kakashi? What kind of wild Christmas goose chase was he on?

"Well," he tried to answer to his own conscience, "maybe a good soak is what I need right now. I guess no one is going to die if I don't clean my house, and Naruto will probably polish off those cookies so fast he won't even notice if they're frosted. Plus," and in a way, he found this both the hardest and most exhilarating thing to admit, "Kakashi intrigues me. In a way no one ever has before."

Crunching up the last of the peppermint, he stepped into the building. He showered quickly and, wrapping a towel around his waist, slipped out the door and into the frosty night.

He shivered at the bite of the air against his flesh, and exhaled a trembling breath. There was a blur of steam that hung over the whole area like a mystical fog. He could hear low happy voices, but could not see anyone through the dimly lit grove. The first pools were usually crowded, but he knew of one farther back that was usually unoccupied, and he made his way towards it.

When he reached it, he lowered himself in slowly, gritting his teeth at the scalding water, but then relaxing into it. Demurely, he set aside his towel at the last possible moment and slid in up to his neck, savoring the heat as it soaked full through into his bones. He took a measured breath and exhaled in a cloud which dissipated and joined the vapors hanging over the pool.

He swirled his arms forwards and back making little eddies. Surprisingly, he found his mind rather empty. There was little to do or think about when sitting in a hot spring. Instead of being uncomfortable or anxious, especially at being completely naked, there was a freedom to it. There was no chance he'd be running off to do any chores at the moment. He was able to fully concentrate on the silky smoothness of the warm water, the curling tendrils of steam, and, as he listened, he could hear the gentle notes of a traditional carol somewhere not too far away.

"That's better, isn't it?"

Reclined, with his head back, washcloths draped over both the upper and lower half of his face, was Kakashi.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Iruka asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't anyone tell you? I'm a ninja."

Iruka smiled. "Oh yeah." Then his brow furrowed. "What does that make me? Nothing more than a brooding, list-obsessed mothering hen, I guess."

"Please," said Kakashi. "I thought I was with the man who can hold the moon."

The comment was spoken with such outright sincerity that the young teacher turned to face the recumbent Jonin. Kakashi lifted a corner of the washcloth covering his eyes. The twinkle was back.

"You need to learn to let your hair down. Figuratively as well as physically."

"Hu?" Iruka touched his ponytail self consciously. He usually forgot he even had it up. But to take it down was almost too private a thing. When he actually thought about it, it was rather silly, but he probably left his hair tie in just so he wouldn't be_ entirely_ naked. "You're not really in a place to criticize anyone's hair styles," he joked, then said, "no, I don't think so."

"Too late," Kakashi said, as a shuriken whizzed through the air. If Iruka hadn't frozen at the sound, the deadly weapon would have embedded itself in the side of his head, which definitely would have put a damper on the Christmas season. Instead, time seemed to stand still as the tie was severed and his hair cascaded down over his shoulders and around his ears, framing his face.

"Mm. Much better."

Iruka shot his patented "death-glance" (no jutsu required) over at Kakashi. He had to lift a hand from the water to brush his hair back just so he could glare at him. "Where in the hell did you get that shuriken?"

"You have pretty brown eyes, Iruka-sensei."

Reflexively, Iruka cast his gaze downward, then decided to take the comment at its cheeky face-value. He met the jonin's gaze again. "And you are a pervert of the highest degree, Copy Nin Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled, and Iruka was pretty sure he'd never heard such a warm and pleasant sound. Like the waters surrounding him, or a thick winter quilt, he was pretty sure he could wrap himself in it and be content for quite some time.

They sat quietly then, as the night stretched on. A slight breeze carried the comforting music over them both and dissipated some of the fog. Iruka could hear someone playing a clay drum, wood blocks, a flute. He concentrated on the song, its nostalgic charm taking him back to a much simpler time, where there were no lists, no deadlines, no responsibilities. A time when his biggest concern was thinking he might die with anticipation waiting for Christmas to arrive. It was funny how excruciatingly long the days had seemed back then, and how now they flew by so fast, he was barely able to count them.

He stared at the surface of the water, concentrating on keeping as still as possible. When the pool was almost as flat as glass, an image of the moon, wreathed in the boughs of snow-covered trees overhead, reflected in it like a mirror. He brought cupped hands up through the reflection so he appeared to be holding liquid moonlight.

The moon was always there, the moon was a constant. Why couldn't more things in life be like the moon? For some reason, the simple thought caused his eyes to grow blurry. He looked up and blinked to keep the sting from turning into real tears.

A fingertip brushed his cheek. "Hey."

Iruka started. Kakashi, his arm outstretched, had moved closer. Iruka forced a laugh and scooted sideways, away from the touch. "This cold air," he sniffed. "It's getting to me. I... I think it's probably time for me to go home."

The reflection of the moon rippled across the pool, broken and scattered. "I can't hold the moon," he thought. "I can't even hold on to those dear to me."

"Wait."

He didn't. With strong, muscled arms, he pulled himself out of the pool and tucked the towel around himself. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, but I must say good night." He didn't wait for a response and rapidly walked back towards the shower house where he'd left his clothes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw! I hope you all realize what a good time I had writing this chapter. Not much more to go. Thanks again for the comments!

Edit: "Iruka lets his hair down." hee hee hee!

Man, these guys are so star-crossed it drives me nuts. And the funny thing is, I think Iruka _is_ a broody hen. But I love 'em!


	5. Chapter 5: Winter Wonderland

I do not own - Masashi Kishimoto does.  
Note: Rated T for male/male romance. Um. Yes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm overworked. And overtired. And, ug, over-stimulated."

Iruka's thoughts returned with a vengeance as he flew over the rooftops. As the wind blew in, clouds obscured the pensive moon. "It's a bit too late for that," he thought bitterly. He still felt emotion pulling at the corners of his eyes, unbidden and unwanted. "Who knew I was such an unstable wreck?" he thought. "I must be more stressed out than I knew."

He finally reached the door to his small apartment and let himself in. Flipping on the lights, he audibly groaned at the mess that awaited him. "Maybe if I just do a little straightening up before I go to bed..."

The lights went out.

He reached back, confused, to flick the switch again, and felt a hand covering the lightswitch panel. Fingerless gloves, backed with metal protectors. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" he asked. Hands gripped his shoulders and spun him around.

"I told you, it's my duty," Kakashi said quietly, "although I don't think of this as part of my mission." Iruka tried to twitch out of his grasp, but was held tight.

"Ninjas all have deep dark secrets," Kakashi went on, his whole body in shadow, "even those who seem most normal. In fact, the normal ones have the worst time of it. Eccentrics can always get away with more. But you can't let it rule your life. You have to face it."

Iruka all but whispered, "I'm not sure I can."

"I believe you can," Kakashi said, and hugged him close. This time, it was no joke. Iruka shuddered and, barely able to believe it, wrapped his arms around the Jonin. The crook of his neck fit perfectly over Kakashi's shoulder, his loose hair spilling over his face. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said over these last few days, have you? You have to relax. You have to recognize what you need and realize what's important."

Iruka rested his cheek against the rough fabric of Kakashi's vest. "But how?"

"Things change. Even the moon goes through phases. Don't concentrate on the dark nights in between; you must focus on the light."

Iruka squeezed tightly, trying to hold on to what felt so right. But Kakashi began to pull away, and, heart in his throat, he prepared himself to loose the moment forever.

In the dark, he barely caught a glimpse of the Jonin's unmasked face, so very near, before he felt lips upon his own, and his eyes fell shut to the whole world. All he could do was concentrate on the slow, soft, amazing kiss that followed. It was warm and smooth with a hint of peppermint. It seemed to go on for days.

Kakashi finally stopped, still holding Iruka as tightly as ever. "So, any major plans for tonight?"

Iruka could only shake his head. His pulse racing, his heart pounding, he watched Kakashi take one hand and slip his slanted hitaiate off, letting it thunk to the floor. He did the same with Iruka's, then moved forward for another kiss. This one was deeper, stronger, even more passionate than the first, if that was possible. They sank into each other like hot iron through a snowbank.

Again, Kakashi stopped, slipped off his gloves, undid the fasteners of his vest, then Iruka's. As he leaned in, Iruka slid his hands under the vest, sliding it off and feeling Kakashi's hard, smooth body beneath. Kakashi kissed his lips, his cheeks, his hair, his neck, in small, fluttering patterns, barely brushing the Chuunin's skin. Iruka was almost panting with desire. He rolled his shoulders back, discarding his vest in the process.

"Mmm. Come here," Kakashi said, and they moved to Iruka's futon. Kakashi took the younger man in his arms and laid him down on the bed, saying, "you are gorgeous and sexy and too caring for belief, but I have to lay down some rules, and quickly before things get out of hand." He inched him back until they were both fully on the bed. Iruka felt something behind him, reached under the pillow, and sheepishly handed over "Make Out Paradise". A wolfish grin spread over Kakashi's face and he kissed him fiercely.

"It was good," Iruka said, looking up at the strange, bare, almost ghostly-white face above him. "You'll have to lend me volume two." The mythical Sharingan eye glittered like a blood red ruby.

"I want to do so much to you, so much that I am sure you are not willing or ready for, it boggles the mind. But I want to give you what you need. It's the least I can do. You needed this, right?"

Iruka nodded vigorously and closed his eyes. "Yes. Thank you. I didn't know.."

"Sh." Kakashi laid a finger on Iruka's lips, then lifted it. "Tell me now."

"I... I don't want to be alone tonight. Please. That's all; just stay with me. I don't care if you need to leave before I wake up, I don't care if I have to pretend this never happened, because I will know it did."

Kakashi sank back onto Iruka, letting his weight settle over the length of his body. They stayed entwined on the bed, holding and kissing each other in a dreamy haze. Hands caressed bodies, touching, feeling, exploring. When at last sleep threatened to overtake them, Kakashi wrapped his body like an enveloping wave against Iruka's back. Outside the window, Christmas snow began to fall.

"Ah Hokage," the sound of Kakashi mumbling to himself ascended Iruka's ears. "When you said you didn't want him 'hugging his knees' again this year, I doubt this is what you had in mind."

Iruka thought, _or maybe it was._ But he said nothing, pretended he hadn't heard and relaxed into the strong embrace of Kakashi's arms.

- The end -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

Edit: Whew! How was that? I purposefully tried not to write from Kakashi's perspective. If anyone is interested in writing a scene or two from Kakashi's P.O.V., let me know. This wasn't a planned follow up to my other little fan fic (A Thousand Thoughts) - but looking at it now, it kinda is. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
